The Only one and the last time
by XXxxSasu-Naru4everxxXX
Summary: Love... Short but true!


The Only One and The Last Time!

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura

Location: East Asia, 1883

"Get back to work" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes master" They groaned.

"Why is she so angry?" Naruto asked.

"She is NOT angry Naruto, she just has some MAJOR issues!" Sasuke replied and started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "That was good one"

"HEY! Did I just hear laughing… Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes ma'am you did. Sorry!"

"COME WITH ME NOW!"

Naruto just nodded and looked back at Sasuke.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled.

"What do you want slave?"

"I laughed, not him. Don't hurt him! I did it!"

"Hmmm…Well then, you, over here, NOW!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke nodded and walked over to her. He looked and saw Naruto looking all depressed. "Naruto."

"What Sasuke?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Naruto nodded and looked away because he didn't want Sasuke see him crying.

"COME ON!" Sakura yelled.

"What is my punishment?" Sasuke asked

"Hmmmmmm…Whip. Glass whip!" Sakura replied.

"Yes ma'am" Sasuke said as he got on his hands & knee's.

"Pull up your shirt!"

Sasuke did as he was told.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura said examining his back. "Your very first glass whipping! I am so honored to give you it!" She raised her whip over her head and said. "On the count of 3…………….. 3!" she yelled as she let the whip hit his back as hard as it could.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Sasuke screamed in pain as Sakura whipped him repeatedly.

"GET OUT! I am done with you for now." Sakura yelled as she kicked him out of the room.

When Sasuke saw the green grass, he knew he could run. He ran all the way back to where Naruto was. Even though his back was covered in blood.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he fell to his knee's in front of him.

"Sasuke!' Naruto yelled as he knelt down in front of him. "Look what that THING did to you!"

"Naruto it hurts!" Sasuke said as he screamed I agony.

"Ummmmm…. Here take my shirt." Naruto replied as he used his shirt to try to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you!"

"Hey Naruto come here NOW." Sakura yelled from her house.

"Yes master!" He groaned as he got off the ground.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled as he got up.

"What?" |Naruto asked while turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I have to go or I'll..."

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled from her bedroom window.

"Coming." Naruto yelled back.

"Yes master. What did you want?"

"I want you to make my bed, clean my bathroom, and wash my feet!"

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said and started making her bed. When he was done with her bed, he had to see if it was perfect.

"Ma'am..." Naruto said.

"What do you want you filthy vermin?"

"How is your bed?'

"Uhhhh...Perfect! On to your next chore!"

Naruto did as he was told. Sakura gave him a toothbrush to use. It took him 2 hours to clean the whole entire bathroom.

"Is it done to your likings master?"

"Yes it is! You may take a 10 minute break,"

"Thank you ma'am" Naruto said as he ran out of the house back to where Sasuke was.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in complete shock to see him laying on the grass screaming in pure agony.

"Naruto…help…me!" Sasuke said between each breath.

"What's happening to you?"

"I…don't…know?"

Naruto sat down, picked up Sasuke, and set him on his lap. "Sasuke your back!"

"Wh-What is it?"

"I-It's black! Why is it black?"

"It must have gotten infected."

Naruto just stared in disbelief that his best friend is dying in his arms. Naruto started crying. "Sasuke you're dying!"

"I know I am!"

"You can't! I won't let you!" Naruto screamed and started crying again.

"You have to, this is my destiny."

"Dying is NOT your destiny, your destiny is to be with me here on Earth. Not up there with people we don't know."

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he tried to move Naruto's face so there eyes were looked. "Just let me do whatever I am supposed to do."

"B-But… Fine, but before you die and IF you die I've been wanting to tell you something."

"….. okay"

"I lo…" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence Sasuke was gone. "Noooooooooooooo!" Naruto yelled. "Come back Sasuke, COME BACK!" He repeated this many times. Then he realized that he was NEVER coming back' so Naruto decided to go to Sasuke. He knew what he had to do and he would do it anyway he could.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled "Your break was over 20 minutes ago, why aren't you in here washing my feet?"

"I'm not up there because I DON'T FEEL LIKE WASHING YOUR FEET RIGHT NOW!"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, you didn't hear me? I'll come closer." Naruto said as he ran to her house. "I said I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

"Did you just say NO to me" Sakura asked as she pulled out her glass whip from under her bed.

"Yep! I just said NO to you. What are you going to do?"

"THIS" Sakura screamed as she flung her whip as hard as she could onto Naruto's back. "Does it hurt? Huh? Does it?" Sakura yelled as she whipped him repeatedly.

"Thank you!"

"Wait… thank you? You aren't supposed to be thanking me, your supposed to be screaming or crying!"

"Nope...I'm…happy" Naruto said as he made S's in his blood. "You beat me, I am dying and I'll soon be with my one and only. Oh, and you will be caught red handed" Naruto lifted his hand from his blood and slammed it down. His blood went everywhere.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE RAT!" Sakura screamed, "You got your blood ALL over me!"

Naruto just smiled and took his very last breath. Naruto died and Sakura was later charged with Manslaughter in the 2nd degree. She was sentenced to death later on in the next 10 years. In 1890 slavery was banned in Asia, all thanks to Naruto!

Everything you heard was fictitional but based on true things that happened to slaves. Remember Slavery was bad. Thank you!


End file.
